What About Now?
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2004! -AU- Rogue, bored on a regular day, decides to run away with Kitty. No time period, just random. /songfic: Lonestar\


**What About Now? **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [AU] Rogue (age17) bored on a regular day, decides to run away with Kitty (age16). No time period, just random. ©2G4. Plz read&review, thx! [songfic] Lonestar, "What About Now". 

A/N: Um, any character inconsistencies, plz disregard (such as, well I dunno if Kitty really gets an allowance), 'cuz, I never claimed to be any kind of expert on Evo-verse ^_^ or any X-verse for that matter... LoL... and this is my first Evo fic.   
~*~ 

Rogue flopped on her bed, bored yet again. Just another average day, in the Mansion. She *had* just gotten her license, but she didn't have a car... yet. Well, not one that was hers to use anyways. Bleh. Talk about unfair... 'cuz it's not like she could hijack one of the others'... altho Jean might let her use her car, if she asked. But she didn't want to ask. 

Just then, Kitty walked in. She was cheery as always, listening to some new pop cd, which was up loud, Rogue could tell, 'cuz she could hear it thru the headphones. She watched as Kitty danced over to the bureau & set her bookbag down on the vanity chair. Kitty then slipped off her headphones & sat down casually next to Rogue on her bed. 

"You look bored." Kitty grinned. 

"Wow, when did you become so insightful...?" Rogue drawled sarcastically. 

"Well, why is it then?" Kitty laughed. 

"You _know_ why..." Rogue shrugged. 

"I don't see why you don't just ask... if you want to go so much..." 

"Driving someone else's vehicle just isn't as fun as it should be. That's why." 

"Riiight... and you won't be driving then till when, 10yrs?" 

"I applied at every local retail store! Even- ugh- the Toy Barn... Imagine, dealing with little kids all day, messing up every toy aisle..." 

"And nobody's called back yet..." 

"Not a one..." Rogue gave a slightly hopeful look at her cell phone, then grabbed it to make sure it was charged & functioning properly. No messages, no missed calls. Drat. 

"Aww, you really want your own car, huh... you're even willing to work retail for it... hehehe..." Kitty chuckled. 

"You have no idea." Rogue shook her head. 

"So how much do you have saved up already?" Kitty asked. 

Rogue thought for a second. "Well... actually... promise you won't tell no one?" 

"Of course!... how much?" She leaned over in interest. 

"Exactly one hundred and... seventy-six dollars. And .59cents change." Rogue then reached under the bed, seemingly rummaging around down there, and Kitty heard the sound of a board being moved. Rogue came up with a small box. 

"Seriously??" Kitty asked incredulously. "How long have you been saving?" 

"Since last year, right before I started the driving classes." Rogue sighed. "But it's no use, cars- and you *kno* I need a _cool_ one- cost much more than hundreds, especially these days..." She produced a key with which she unlocked the box, and quickly scanned its contents. When she was sure everything in it was still secure, she locked it & replaced in its hiding place. 

"You know what, let's take your mind off the car issue for awhile- let's go for a walk!" 

"How is that supposed to help?" 

"Becuz, the whole point of going for a walk is to enjoy the walking part, which you can't do in a car, and it's springtime, so the park looks great this time of year!" 

"You're too optimistic for your own good." 

"Says you." 

"Hmmph." Rogue folded her arms over her chest, and laid back on her bed again. She was tempted to grab her own discman, and blast her rock music, just for the heck of it. But Kitty was pulling her hand, (gloved of course), and insisting she come. 

~*~ 

So that's how she ended up walking down the sidewalks on the edge of the Common park later that day. Kitty walked smilingly beside her. They both had their discmans with them, both playing their respective diff types of music... but their headphones not totally on, more so just hanging around their necks. This was nice. The air felt fresh with the promise of winter's end, and spring's beginning. 

"Where would you go when you *do* get a car?" Kitty questioned suddenly as they passed a corner store. 

"Um, you know... anywhere... just somewhere. Away from here..." Rogue grinned. "As long as it involves an open road..." 

The weirdest thing happened just then- Kitty stopped short & clasped Rogue's arm, and stuttered excitedly. "L-look!! Over there!" 

"What? Dang, girl, ease off! Wha- ohh..." 

Rogue did look over to where Kitty was pointing, and what she saw took her breath away too. An awesome automobile sat before them, in an old parking lot. The ride had a bit of a classic appearance about it, yet, powerful too. Kitty ran over to check out a sign in the windsheild. Rogue stepped up beside her, and they read the words... "GOOD CONDiTiON TRUCK, AVAiLABLE NOW, SPEAK TO SMITH" and there was a phone # at the bottom. Kitty ran her fingers along the hood; the color was a metallic red, which seemed a bit dull from sitting in the lot maybe too many weeks without any attention... 

Suddenly, a gruff voice startled both of them. "What are you two kids doing?" 

Kitty & Rogue pulled back at the same time. They then saw an old man had come out of the nearby shed, and he was gazing at them suspiciously. Kitty spoke first, her smile returning in an effort to be friendly. 

"Sir, is this your car? Are you Mr. Smith?" 

"That's of no interest to you kids; be on your way, now..." 

"Sir, we read the sign. How much- would you be asking for it?" 

"More than you could afford, missy- that's for sure. Now scoot!" 

"I'm- we're totally serious, sir, if you don't mind us offering..." Kitty insisted. Rogue tugged her sleeve, and hissed in her ear. 

"What are you doing? There's no way he'd let us have it for what I've got!" 

"Shh!!" Kitty whispered back. "Sir, honestly- name a price. Perhaps we can come to some sort of deal?" 

The man pondered this for a moment. The talkative gurl did look a bit fancy. 

"Twelve hundred. No less. Got it?" 

Kitty fidgeted. Well, it was a start! "What year is it?" 

He stared at her. "It's an '89." 

"Well, surely it's a bit less than twelve-hundred, then..." 

"No deal. Twelve-hundred, or leave." 

Kitty shared a look with Rogue that said, time to pout... "Honestly, sir, how long has it been sitting there? Surely you don't intend to leave it there forever, when someone could take care & make good use of her... And think of the brush-up costs... Could we please make a deal? You probly won't care much, tho... but see, my friend here, it's her birthday, and we've been looking for a car just like this one! And, it must be fate, see, that you and this car happen to be here, now... at this moment... you know? Like... really." She finshed up her plea with a classic puppy eyes look. The guy gave her a once over, and then answered- 

"How much you got?" 

"Seven hundred," replied Kitty promptly. At this, Rogue _really_ pulled on her sleeve. 

"Are you crazy?? What are you thinking?? We don't have that much!! I barely have 2!!" Rogue whispered frantically. 

"Deal. Pay up." The guy held out a hand expectantly. "Cash only, of course." 

"Oh!" gasped Kitty. "Really? Seriously? In that case, we'll be right back!! You kno, 'cuz we don't actually carry that kinda moolah on ourselves, hehe... thanks!" She snatched Rogue's hand and took off back around the last corner, Rogue stumbling behind her. 

Once they were clear of the place, Rogue shook her head. "What were you thinking? That was some stupid joke!" 

"It was not a joke, Rogue. Think of it as, a present. For ya. From me..." Kitty shrugged. 

"Huh? But how can you... you couldn't have been, ya kno, serious, back there?" Rogue said in disbelief. 

"Come on, think of a more perfect time! No? So what about now?" Kitty nodded enthusiastically. 

"Hehe, you're crazy... and how?" 

"Hmm... let me think- Say, I _could_ call in a favor to my parents, ya kno... Ask for, a major advance of an allowance? They'd certainly give it to me! Especially when I explain to them how it's for a _really_ special gift, for a friend... Plus, my grades have been super lately. Isn't that great?" 

Rogue grinned. 

_ The sign in the window   
Said for sale or trade   
On the last remaining   
Dinosaur; Detroit-made _

_ Seven hundred dollars   
Was a heck of a deal   
For a four-hundred horsepower   
Jukebox on wheels _

_ And that road rolls out   
Like a welcome mat   
I don't know where it goes   
But it beats where we're at _

_ We've always said   
Someday somehow   
We're gonna get away   
Gonna blow this town _

_ What about now?   
How 'bout tonight?   
Baby, for once,   
Let's don't think twice! _

_ Let's take that spin, that never ends   
That we've been talkin' about _

_ What about now?   
Why should we wait?   
We can chase these dreams   
Down the Interstate _

_ And be long gone 'fore the world moves on   
And makes another round _

_ What about now... _

_ We've been puttin' this off   
Baby, long enough   
Just give me the word   
And we'll be kickin' up dust _

_ We both know   
It's just a matter of time   
'Til our hearts start racin'   
For that county line _

_ What about now?   
How 'bout tonight?   
Baby, for once,   
Let's don't think twice! _

_ Let's take that spin, that never ends   
That we've been talkin' about _

_ What about now?   
Why should we wait?   
We can chase these dreams   
Down the Interstate _

_ And be long gone 'fore the world moves on   
And makes another round _

_ What about now... _

_ We could hang around this town   
Forever makin' plans   
But there won't ever be a better   
Time to take this chance! _

_ What about now?   
How 'bout tonight?   
Baby, for once,   
Let's don't think twice! _

_ Let's take that spin, that never ends   
That we've been talkin' about _

_ What about now?   
Why should we wait?   
We can chase these dreams   
Down the Interstate _

_ And be long gone 'fore the world moves on   
And makes another round _

_ What about now...   
Yeah!   
Oh, oh...   
What about now...? _ __

... 

XMEN™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, Marvel, etc. ^_^   
©2G4 


End file.
